


个性使然

by caomeizhishikele



Category: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeizhishikele/pseuds/caomeizhishikele
Summary: 一场个性事故的车车
Kudos: 1





	个性使然

**Author's Note:**

> 一场个性事故的车车

事实上，欧尔麦特告知自己中了个性时，绿谷依旧没有回神。

身旁的丽日露出吃惊的表情，圆而润的瞳孔震惊到放大。

“等等，你说什么……”

“绿谷中个性的这件事千万不可以声张。”饭田君打断了丽日的后段话，提了提眼睛，表情严肃。

“饭田少年说的很对！”欧尔麦特露出鼓励的笑容，拍着绿谷的肩道，“我已经通知了恢复女郎，你不要担心。”

绿谷连忙回复了一个艰难的微笑，“没关系的，晚上睡觉我会锁好门的。”

为了不忍亲友担心，他从过度震惊中回神，细声细气地安慰了众人几句。

晚饭他也因烦恼而没有去吃，把自己锁在了宿舍里。

深夜

爆豪擦着头发从浴室出来，撵着拖鞋半靠在床上，随手点开电脑上下载好的电影，抽插伴随着黏腻的喘声响起。

爆豪斜靠在床头，两条腿大大咧咧地张开，手握住了静脉曲张的阴筋，开始不耐烦地上下套弄着。

他耳边响起的娇喘声越来越大，不停在他耳边喊着哥哥，欲望在脑海中突然闪现的蠢脸而终止。

这个废物今晚没有来吃饭。

“操！”爆豪暗骂了一声，低着头盯着有些软下去的鸡巴，舌尖抵住腮帮，恶狠狠地仿佛在看着仇人。

敲门声就是在此刻响起，电影里两人渐入佳境，女优忘情地大叫了一声，刺溜溜的水声喷洒地到处都是。

敲门声很快又响起。

“啧”爆豪站了起来，随手套了一件裤子，将电脑关闭，皱着眉开了门。

绿谷站在门口，穿了一件白衬衫，露出挺直的双腿，满脸迷醉着看着他。

“小胜，帮帮我。”

爆豪慢慢眯起鸽血红的眼睛，撑在门廊上的手臂肌肉喷张，脸上的表情云淡风轻，“废久？”

“小胜……”绿谷抬起潮红的脸，小猫似地贴了过来，用平时那股子他最看不惯的细嗓子小声道，“操我好不好？”

爆豪脑中的神经在话落的一瞬间绷紧，最让他烦躁的是身下的阴茎竟直愣愣地挺起，在他的裤子下撑起帐篷。

他不想承认绿谷的话带来的杀伤力有多大，反手推开那张脸，触手柔软滑腻令他心一慌，竟改了个道，换成了捧。

“小胜，好舒服。”绿谷用脸刮着粗糙的指腹，肉而饱满的脸颊上的雀斑随着力度埋进了他的掌心。

爆豪被这柔软的触感吓了一大跳，他抽了抽掌心，竟没有抽出。

绿谷伸出舌头顺势沿着粗壮的手臂一路舔过去，仿佛像是在吸溜美味的棒棒糖，色情地发出津津有味地声音。

爆豪的手臂随着青筋一股一股地跳动，他闭了闭暗红的眼睛，随着绿谷一路舔吻，直到那双红唇从肩胛舔舐到他的下巴，他猛的将绿谷推开。

“……小胜？”绿谷可怜巴巴地歪着头盯着爆豪。那双绿油油湿润而又发亮的眼睛委屈地诉求对他的不满，仿佛他是一个拔吊无情的渣男。

爆豪避开那双眼睛，烦躁到整个人有些不受控制。

想脱下裤子，挺起阴茎，放进绿谷的屁眼里。他强忍磨逼插水的冲动，刚要开口。

绿谷猛的吻住了他的嘴唇。

操。

他暗骂，不仅是被嗑的牙齿痛，少年青涩的唇舌却令他心跳颤动，仿佛整个人陷进欲火里，根本逃不过这场欲望之灾。

“小胜……我喜欢你，我想要小胜操我。”绿谷仿佛这还不够似的，脸上浮起甜腻的笑，凑到爆豪的耳边轻语。

爆豪的脑中紧绷的弦断了。

当他回过神，绿谷已经被按在身下，衬衫被撕碎。

少年身体还留着英雄的“证据”，布满在泛着潮红健康色的躯体上，有着凌虐的美感。

爆豪抚摸着因呼吸而颤抖的粉色乳头上，粗糙的指腹有技巧的揉捏。

绿谷忍不住呻吟起来，“啊……好爽……哥哥好舒服，还要舔，亲亲我的乳头。”

爆豪抚摸的手一顿，抬起暗红的眼睛，“妈的！我今天要操死你这个骚货。”

说完，他将乳头包裹住吮吸，将乳头吸得啧啧作响。

湿润的唇舌把这个乳头包裹住，绿谷满脸迷醉。

“好，好舒服……小胜舔的好舒服。”绿谷睁着迷蒙的眼睛，手指无意识地摸向了另一个乳头。

“骚货。”爆豪放开乳头，冷笑一声，“谁允许你摸了。”

“可是我想扣扣嘛，骚乳头硬硬的，痒痒的，好不舒服。”绿谷委屈地皱着眉看他。

“不行。”爆豪冷酷地拒绝他，继续埋头继续吮吸着一个乳头，另一个没有被照顾到，和他的主人一样可怜巴巴地颤栗在那里。

绿谷想上手却又不敢，哇地一声哭了出来。

哪知爆豪听到哭声，阴茎整个涨大，他解开草草穿上的裤子，露出紫红色狰狞的鸡巴，。

巨大的鸡巴站立在黑色的草丛中，爆豪垂首随便撸动了一下，直接塞进了绿谷哭出来张开的嘴巴里。

“还哭吗？”

绿谷被塞的满嘴都是，摇了摇头，鸡巴的头随着肉乎乎脸颊戳出形状。

爆豪看的吸了一口冷气，猛的挺胯，直接抵到绿谷的喉咙口，绿谷艰难的用舌头描绘出茎身，口水止不住地流了出来。

“好吃吗。”爆豪掀开满眼的戾气，又重重地挺动了一下，绿谷忍不住干呕一声，喉咙剧烈的收缩。

被湿润的口腔包裹住的快感加上喉咙的收缩差点让爆豪铃口大开。

他骂了一声娘，从绿谷的口中退开，把他抱到了床上翻了个面。

“跪起来，露出穴口给我看。”

绿谷跪起来，将头抵着床单，双手把着肥厚的臀瓣，露出粉红的花心。

“小胜……操我，这里好痒。”

爆豪挺起湿凌凌的鸡巴，随着那处穴口一点点地进去，将穴塞的满满当当。

随后，大开大合，鸡巴猛烈戳刺在湿热的肠道里，速度快的惊人

绿谷的身体此刻激动成红色，不时地浪叫，“好舒服，好大。”

鸡巴上的两个囊袋撞击在穴口上，泛起白沫，爆豪埋着头，恨不得将灌满精液的囊袋都塞进去。

就这样上千次，浓稠的精液打入内壁，灌满了花心。绿谷颤了一下，身前的鸡巴也同时射精。达到了高潮。

————

绿谷醒来时，身体有些不舒服，身后麻麻的疼痛，令他皱了皱眉，对于昨晚他一片空白，什么也想不起来了。

尽管他尝试锁门，可是中了一到晚上就会遵从本心的个性，根本不受他控制。

也不知道经历了什么。

他向往常一样去了食堂，打好饭坐下来吃饭。

突然眼前一片阴影，一个身影站在他旁边。

他抬起头，只见爆豪皱着眉看着他，他忍不住惊呼了一声，“小……小胜。”

“早上为什么走了。”

绿谷疑惑地看着他，习惯性的浮起讨好的微笑，“小胜说什么，我听不明白。”

爆豪额头爆满青筋，冷冷的盯着他，突然转身离开。

绿谷注视着远去的背影，苦笑了一下。

他喜欢小胜。

这个秘密，可能永远会被他尘封在心里吧。


End file.
